Again
by Tigger0519
Summary: Its been 3 year since high school, and now the gang is in college,the girls went to UH, and the guys went to Leeward. What happenes when they met again? Will sparks fly? Or nothing? Cowirtting with nessaluvsyooh and xoxobeckyxoxo


**A/N: It's nicole (nikkiakanickel) here, and i'm co-writting this story with Becky (xoxo-becky-xoxo) and Vanessa (nessaluvsyooh)...Yes I know, we all have at lease one story were working on right now, but we just couldn't wait. Well this story came to me when I was listening to Aaliyah's song, Miss You, which I LOVE! haha... And yeah...So, please review if you like.**

**Disclimer: We own nothing!**

**--------**

Taylor walked across her dorm room, which she was sharing with her best friend. She set her keys on the counter, and looked through the mail. Separating hers from her roommate's. Setting them aside, she noticed there was a voice message, she pressed the 'play' button and went into the kitchen and got herself a coke. While the messages were playing, she made her way into the living room and sat on the couch. After turning on the T.V. she pulled out a box from the hall closet and carried it back out into the living room. There she set it down and sat besides it. Once opened, Taylor looked through it. It contained pictures, cards, stuffed animals, books, and jewelry. After digging through it, and setting each item on the floor, she finally found what she was looking for. It was a picture of her and her friends in high school. It was a Monday of their last week of school, and they were all sitting around the fountain. Then there was her best friend and her boyfriend, at the time, in the middle. He was holding her in his arms and looking down at her, she was looking up at him, with her back facing him, as if they were about to kiss. Instead of looking at the camera, everyone else were looking at the couple with smiles on their faces. That picture made it into the year book, which was weird, because they took one prior where they were all looking at the camera. While looking at the picture she heard the door open and quickly started putting all the things back in the box.

"Tays!" Her roommate yelled.

"You're home early." Taylor greeted her.

"Yeah," She heard her sigh, "Class ran short."

"That's good."

"What are you doing?" She asked when she saw her roommate toss a stuffed lion in the box.

"Uh, nothing," Taylor paused and put the last animal in the box, "I'm going over to Shar's room." She said and took the box and left.

Gabriella looked at the door that just closed and shrugged. She knew something was going on but dismissed it. She followed the routine Taylor did before, checking her mail, voice messages then getting a coke. Sighing she made herself comfortable, and turned on the T.V. She groaned remembering she didn't put a D.V.D in and forced herself off the couch. After putting the D.V.D in she made herself, once again, comfortable on the couch and pressed, 'play.' Half way through the movie something caught her attention. Not even bothering to pause the movie she walked over to it and picked it up. Once she did, she dropped to the floor and leaned on the couch. She hasn't seen this since her first year of college, which was three years ago. Running her fingers through her hair she sighed. It was the picture that Taylor was looking at, with her and her ex-boyfriend in the middle. After about ten minutes of looking at the picture she went into her room to change, with the movie still playing.

- - - - -

Taylor waited for the door to open, and when it finally opened she walked into the room. There she sat next to a petite girl and set the box down.

"What is that?" Sharpay asked.

"It looks like a box Shar."

"Well I know that Kelsi!" Sharpay with an attatude, "What is that?" She asked Taylor.

"Our high school days." Taylor said re-opening it.

The two girls rushed into the box pulling out what belonged to them. They all put it in because most, if not all, were giving to them by their boyfriends. They all went their seprate ways after high school, and never talked since. When they got to the bottom, Sharpay looked at Kelsi's pile.

"What?"

"Where's the picture with us by the fountain." Sharpay asked.

As if on cue Gabriella walked in, changed in shorts, and a grey tank.

"Looking for this?" She smiled.

"Umm, no." Sharpay lied, "Okay we were, so what." She said once she saw Gabriella giving her a look.

She sighed and walked over to sit next to Taylor. She looked at the two piles and picked up a bear that had been given to her.

"Do you remember how you got that?" Kelsi smiled.

Gabriella smiled back and nodded.

It was at a carnival, and the gang all went. Gabriella knew she wanted it the first time she saw it, and her boy friend spent a lot of time to get it.

"That night was really fun." Taylor wispered, as scilence came over them.

"Let's go to Pearls." Gabriella suggested.

The girl nodded and went to go change. Since Gabriella was ready, she cleaned up the mess. There she saw the necklace that she hadn't taken off since junior year. That is, until the day they broke up. It was a silver locket that had their picture inside. She was about to open it, but stopped herself. She was _not_ going through that again.

- - - - -

The girls went into Pearlridge, wanting to have a good time. Taylor was in denim bermuda shorts, blue baby boll cami, and black slippers. Sharpay was in a denim skirt, a brown deep-V top, and brown guess slippers. Lastly Kelsi was in shorts, a white cami, and black bebe slippers. The first place they went they all bought tops. About an hour of shopping, the girls got a bit hungry and went down-town to eat.

Once there, they had to find a seat **(a/n:which is really hard there). **Sharpay and Kelsi went to get food, while Taylor and Gabriella waited with the bags. When they came back Gabriella and Taylor went.

"Oh my god." Gabriella heard Taylor wisper, once they started headed back to the table, with their food in hands.

"What?" Gabriella turned her attention to where she was looking. "Oh my god."

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no! This-this _cannot_ be happening. This can't!" Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Gabi, come on lets sit down." Taylor said guiding her, "And pray they don't see us." She added.

- - - - -

"Oh wow." Chad whispered.

"Huh?" Troy said looking at his best friend.

"Is that?" Jason asked.

"It can't be. Can it?" Zeke butt in.

"Gabriella?"

"It is."

"No. No. No. It's-it's not. She can't be here. No. She can't." Troy said.

"Apparently it can, 'cuz that is definitely her." Chad nodded, "I mean, look at her."

"I think he means, that you could really tell thats her." Zeke said when he saw the look on Troy's face.

"But what is she doing here?"

"Who knows." The guys all said and walked to their table.

- - - - -

"You know after living in Hawaii for three, almost four years, I still can't believe how different the food is here." Sharpay said when Gabriella and table reached the table.

"Whats wrong?" Kelsi asked when she noticed the girls had no reaction.

After a few minutes of waiting Sharpay started getting really annoyed.

"Hello! She asked a question!"

Causing the cup Gabriella was holding to drop on her lap, spilling all over her.

"Great, _just_ great." Gabriella said getting up and went to get napkins.

She reached over to get one, but at the same time a hand came in, and touched hers. She looked up and saw piercing blue eyes looking into her soft brown one's.

- - - - -

**A/N: Ewww...I soo liked the begining..but i don't know what happened!! Lol...Yeah just review...It'll get better.**


End file.
